Sonic the Hedgehog
Introduction Sonic the Hedgehog is the title character and main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sega's mascot. He is an anthropomorphic American hedgehog gifted with the ability to run at the speed of sound and beyond, hence his name, and possesses lightning fast reflexes to match. As his species implies, Sonic can also roll up into a concussive ball, primarily to attack enemies. Ever since stepping into the battle against injustice, Sonic has been the champion of peace and is renowned the world over for saving it countless times. During his many adventures, Sonic has traveled from the ends of the world to the far reaches of space and time, while facing countless trials that have tested him to the fullest, earning him many titles, allies and the scorns of several foes. Well-known for his legendary cocky attitude, easy-going demeanor and somewhat short temper, yet strong sense of justice, compassion, heart of gold and love for freedom and adventure, Sonic uses his abilities to protect the innocent from his world and those beyond from the forces of evil, especially his arch-nemesis Dr. Eggman, who constantly seeks world domination. Sonic has been acknowledged as, undoubtedly, the most recognizable and famous character in the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise according to an official popularity poll in 2011. Physical Appearance Sonic is a 21-year old hedgehog. According to official sources, he is 4'9" (149 cm) in height and rather slender. He is blue and wears Light weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap, cuffs and a gold buckle, white gloves with sock-like cuffs. Portrait *Name: Sonic the Hedgehog *Nickname: Sonic *Real Name: N/A *Gender: Male *Age: 21 *Alignment: Good *Birthday: 5/13/1982 *Sign: Taurus *Voice: Jason Griffith Trivia *In Sonic the Hedgehog CD, Sonic's fur was a lighter shade of blue. *There is a genome named Sonic hedgehog. *In 1993, Sonic was the first video game character to appear in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (the second was Pikachu from the Pokémon franchise in 2001). Sonic had reappeared in 2011 as the lead of the parade, commemorating his 20th anniversary. He continues to be in the parade to this day. *In Sonic the Hedgehog CD, after standing still for three minutes, he will say "I'm outta here" and jump off the screen, after which the "GAME OVER" screen will appear. *In Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Riders, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Sonic Free Riders and Sonic Unleashed (while in Werehog form), Sonic wears different shoes. *When Sonic closes his eyes in every classic Sonic game, Sonic Adventure, Sonic Adventure 2 and all three Sonic Advance games, his eyelids are the same color as his arms and muzzle. After that, his eyelids were changed to blue. However, in one commercial, his eyelids were not blue, and in a Japanese commercial for a game, he had no eyelids at all (he blinks twice in the commercial, but his eyes are still open). This is alluded to in Sonic Generations, as Modern Sonic has blue eyelids while Classic Sonic has flesh-colored eyelids. *According to an interview on Sonic Central, Sonic does not know the whereabouts of Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Nack the Weasel, Bark the Polar Bear or Bean the Dynamite. *Originally, Sonic was intended to have visible fangs in his Japanese artwork, though they were removed when he was given a more Americanized design for his US artwork in order to "soften him up" slightly. Even though he still possesses fangs, they are only visible when he opens his mouth (this is mainly noticeable in Dreamcast titles such as Sonic Adventure and Sonic Shuffle, but became less obvious after Sonic Adventure 2). *Previously, his fangs were supposed to be visible even when his mouth was closed. Sonic's age has always been difficult to pinpoint. According to the Sonic Technical Files, he is 18, "but it's kinda hard to tell". Once Sonic Jam was released, his age appeared to be solidified at 16, but Sonic Channel had finalized it as 15. In Sonic Generations, Sonic's birthday was held, suggesting he has aged a year, but nothing official has been said. *In the Japanese versions of the games, Sonic proves that he knows more English than any of the other characters, as he is the only one who speaks English many times in the games. This may be due to the fact that the English language is considered "cool" in Japan, and it therefore makes sense to have the "coolest" character speak many English lines, as well as his Japanese voice actor wanting him to. *Sonic is the first character shown to utilize the Chaos Emeralds, transforming into Super Sonic in Sonic the Hedgehog 2. *In the 2011 Guinness World Records Gamers Edition, Sonic placed 10th in the "Top 50 Video Game Characters Of All Time". His rival, Mario, placed first, and Shadow had placed 25th. *Every time Sonic appears in a band, he is the guitarist. *It is possible that Sonic is able to move faster than the speed of light. This is implied in the DS version of Sonic Colors after Sonic scores an S rank on Omega's mission. When Omega collects data from Sonic, he says "At this rate, light speed will be exceeded", to which Sonic replies that light speed is slow and not a challenge. *Sonic has been chased by something numerous times in 3D games: a whale and a boulder in Sonic Adventure, a G.U.N. truck in Sonic Adventure 2, three large spiked wheels and a giant alligator in Sonic Heroes, a fire tornado and another whale in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), a group of triceratops in Sonic and the Secret Rings, a black hole in the Wii version of Sonic Colors, and a helicopter and a truck in Sonic Generations. The black hole was the only thing that Sonic was not able to outrun. *Apparently, Sonic and his friends are able to breathe in space (as seen in several games), although he cannot breathe underwater without the support of bubbles. *All of the cars that Sonic has driven have been sports convertibles, similar to how Amy has only ever driven old-fashioned cars. *In 1996, Sonic was the first video game character to be seen in a Rose Parade. *The former NBA team "The Seattle SuperSonics" is often nicknamed "the Hedgehogs" as a reference to this character. *Between 1993 and 1997, Sega sponsored the JEF United Ichihara Chiba football team. *During this period, Sonic appeared on the team's uniform. *Sonic, along with Knuckles and Dr. Eggman are the only characters who has retained their Japanese voice actor voicing him in all of the Sonic games since Sonic Adventure. *Sonic makes a cameo appearance in the Disney film Wreck-It Ralph, in which he is voiced by Roger Craig Smith. Eggman also makes an appearance in the film, thus marking the big screen debut for both characters. Much like Eggman, Sonic's design seems unchanged from his current design in the game series. *Whenever Sonic grinds, sparks fly, implying that his shoes (or at least their soles) may be made of metal. *Sonic was originally supposed to be colored teal, as shown in some of his concept art. *He was changed to a darker blue color because the teal kept blending in with the sea in the background of Green Hill Zone. *Sonic likes to whistle as shown in several games. However, he whistles more in the Japanese versions of the games. *In Sega's other game Jet Set Radio one of the characters, Garam, wears a necklace with a skull on it. In an GamesTM interview with the art director of that game Ryuta Ueda, he stated that it is Sonic's skull in which Ryuta hinted that it's a skull of "another famous Sega character." *Miku Hatsune, a Vocaloid, who is the star of another popular Sega video game series, has an unlockable Sonic costume to use in gameplay to celebrate Sonic's 20th anniversary. *The costume was even designed by Yuji Uekawa, who is the artist of Sonic's current design. *She also sang a cover of Live and Learn on a special pre-order album of her game Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Extend to also celebrate his 20th anniversary. *At one point in Sonic Unleashed, Eggman called Sonic a "hedge-pig". This may be a reference to the fact that "pig" can be synonymous with "hog" and "hedgepig" means "hedgehog" in Shakesperean language. *Sonic appears to be able to juggle as was shown in Sonic Unleashed when Sonic was juggling the drained Chaos Emeralds. *Sonic is the inspiration for the Character Gears from the Anime Aoi Sekai no Chuushin de, which is coincidently a reimagining of the 'Console Wars' between Sega and Nintendo, with many other parodies of popular Sega and Nintendo characters appearing alongside Gears. *While initially thought to have no true "home", it is shown in Sonic and the Secret Rings that Sonic lives in a house, though it could be Tails' Workshop or similar. *He is 4 feet and 9 inches. *His real name is unknown. Category:Males Category:Non-Fanon Category:Characters Category:Sonic Characters Category:1982 births